I Want You Back Sakura
by sweetnessisgone
Summary: Sakura Haruno; is a singer. Sakura's heart was broken by another singer, who happens to be Sasuke Uchiha. & what happens if he decides to start a interest in Sakura again and decides he needs her in his life? What is her ex doing here though ?
1. Encounter

Summary: Sakura Haruno; is a singer. Sakura's heart was broken by another singer, who happens to be Sasuke Uchiha. & what happens if he decides to start a interest in Sakura again and decides he needs her in his life? Talk about a disaster !

Me: Hello naruto-feens :)

Sasuke: So it's always about Naruto ?!

Me: Not to be rude Sasuke but your an idiot. . The manga/show is called "Naruto" !

Me:Well moving on, no I do not own Naruto, nor do i own the characters. If I did, woahh would things be so very different!and-

Sasuke:Oh shut up will you ?

Me: Say that to your parents ! you mother-

Sakura: Break it upp !

Naruto: Belive it!

Me: Ah Naruto-kun when did you show up ?

Naruto: I was looking for Ramen .

Me: (Sweatdrop)

* * *

Sakuras pov

Sakura" yelled a blond bombshell through the phone. "Yes do you need from me?." It was way 10 in the morning, what could she want from her? "Hey, hey, hey forehead whats up with the nicknames again huh? well anyways... ugh now i forgot thanks alot!" i could imagine her dumbstruck face right now.. I rolled my eyes betting she knew what I just did. (Ten minutes Later)

"Sakura Sakura! I remember now! We have to go buy stage outfits for your concert, because your manager Tsunade said your stylist could not make the show." I was shocked how could Rhaul not be here out of all days? This was a emergency! "So meet me at Lis Mall!" I hanged up as fast as it takes to say "Ohmygosh." "Hello Sakura, Sakura??"

I had only two hours to get ready! Why didn't she call me earlier? I took a warm shower, I missed my house in Japan, and I am glad to be back in this house. I wrapped myself with a towel dancing to Death Note's theme song. (A/N:I LOVE DEATH NOTE & OF COURSE NARUTO) I grabbed a v-neck long sleeve tee with black spiral designs, red skinny jeans, and comfortable leather boots. It was already 12! I had to get going, I drove to Lis mall. "Sakura-chan!!" I heard repeat. I knew of course who it was though. There was only one person who could yell that loud that I knew other than Naruto. I chuckled thinking about my childhood with him and Sasuke. _Sasuke. _Sasuke's name repeated in my head, as if it was a curse. I drove like a maniac hoping it would stop. Once I was inside the mall, it stopped covered over what seems to be elevator music.

Ino came up to me screaming my name and waving her hand in my face. Which gets annoying if you do it way to much.

She held her hair up in her usual high ponytail, with black skinny jeans, purple lacrose tee, and black uggs. I must say after all these years of our friendship, I still envy Ino. She was a damn Victoria Secrets Model! She had everything, a handsome and kind boyfriend Shikamaru Nara, and a wealthy also healthy life.

"Hey forehead-girl your 20 minutes late!", "Sorry Ino-chan time got ahead of me I guess?" For I could not find any good excuse currently.

We walked towards an opening sign, for it was called "Hollister". It's color scheme was very beach style. Much like California, I remember the warm sun, and perfect blue surfing waves.

(A/n: Ohmygosh I miss california :( i used to live there!)

Ino took me out of my thoughts once again. "Sakura Sakura Sakura guess what?"

"Yes Ino? What" I clearly made the annoyance in my voice clear to her. "Chicken BUTT!" Ino was laughing which sounded as if she was sobbing hysterically.

The main thing is though, why is she still talking?!

**Inner Sakura:**

**See I told you she really is annoying**

**Sakura:**

**Dont say that she's our friend, and didn't I get rid of you?**

**Inner Sakura:**

**Well you didn't succeed Bwahahaha(lightning in the background) and she is not our friend baka!(while putting 2 fingers up in 2 hands while emprasing friend)**

**Sakura:**

**I dont care, she is our friend. Also you just called yourself a baka!**

**Inner Sakura:**

**Whatever piggygirl is talking to you so might as well talk!**

"Sakura are you alright" Ino said to me, waving her hand in front of my face I pushed her had away.

I just replied "Yeah" while searching through the wonders of this store. It was very much my style

I saw a flash of onyx eyes with raven hair shaped like a o'so familiar hairstyle of a chicken's ass. & I knew clearly who it was according to fangirls words,

Sasuke Uchiha, the _handsome_, the _sweet_, and absolutley _perfect._ **HA, **perfect my ass. Sasuke had no manners what-so-ever! Yet, I fell for him when I was just a child.

Just like all the fangirls.

I tried to hide myself behind shirts, it did nothing to help me. I could see Uchiha walking towards me, why is he walking in slow motion? I think he takes his stardom to a whole different level. As I was just about to make a run for it, he was infront of me. He was still a head taller than me. "Neh nice to see you _Sakura-chan._" Sasuke's voice was like a melody, that could sooth you. After all these years there was still a part of me that loved him, and worried for him. "What do you want Uchiha?" I sneered."Dont call me that, remember when you called me _Sasuke-kun_? He put his arms around my back pulling me towards him. I tried to get out of his arms, no prevail. I drag him into a corner, he let his arms down. Glaring at him I said in a hush tone

"Who do you just happen to think you are? Just because your wealthy, and famous now does not matter to me. Do not touch me, I am no longer your girlfriend!"

"_Sa-kur-ra, _I know who I am. I am Sasuke Uchiha, and yes I know you are not my girlfriend." I flinched at his words for it sort of sent a pang to my heart. He stayed quiet for a

I bet he's wondering what to say next because most of the time he has people write what he says.

"Sakura-hime, you are actually my lover. The word girlfriend does not exist in our relationship." I gasped

"Sasuke, just listen to me we no longer have a relationship of any kind. You choose to hurt me, and this is the consequence." I don't know why I felt guilty though for saying it. He deserved it. "Well what if I want you back!" Sasuke yelled to me. I saw the hurt in his eyes, which I rarely saw. But I wouldnt let that get to me, because if anything I would be the one left alone again.

"Well I can't let myself be with you." I turned on the heel of my shoe, sasuke grabbed my wrist, twisting me back to see his face.

He places a quick chaste kiss on my lips, I blushed red, I fucking blushed! I haven't blushed in Forever! "Are you sure you can't be with me?"

I couldnt take it no more and ran,I saw Ino by the jean section. "Sakura what took you so long?!" "Well you see I bumped into Sasuke and yeah," There was a long silence between us,

Ino always breaking the silence. " Hey didn't we come here to shop? not just for us to stay here and be emo bunnies!"

* * *

Me: Well that's all I got for today, im whipped ! :)

Sasuke N Sakura: Hmm We like it! & update soon or else!

Me: What a relief dude! I thought you guys would be like "Yoo that was the worst!" and what would happen if I did not update?

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Okay yesh I get it no need to be mean you Saucy-boy!

Sasuke & Sakura: What the hell? Saucy-boy ?

Me: Yeah I like it :), what about you guys ? Dammnit no more time left! Ja Ne !


	2. You're Kidding Me !

Me: hello everyone! I am back baby :)

Sasuke: It been like a year and now you decide to come back ?!

Me: Gomen Gomen can you forgive me ?

Sakura: Of course we can Nessy!

Sasuke: Hey speak for yourself.

Neji: Nessy there you are! I've been looking through all these stories to find you!

Me: Haha is there something you need Neji-San?

Neji: No just wanted to see your beautiful face ;)

Me: (Blushing) Lets just say the disclaimer. Neji do the honer please ?

Neji: No problem Nessy! Well here I am Neji Hyuuga, Sweetnessisgone doesn't own Naruto, or its characters, or its plot!

Me: Great Job Neji !

**HEADING TO THE STORY**

* * *

It was night already a few hours ago I was at the mall. Where I just so happened to see Sasuke Uchiha. I knew that I still love you, but now I have to push my feelings aside.

I took out my guitar and started to play some melodies, it felt good to just be alone and sit down with my guitar.

Another thirty minutes later I went on facebook. Then went on Twitter, then myspace. I need to do something!

Maybe I should call Ino.

I dialed her number, I love the sounds the phone makes when you dial numbers.

_"Moshi Moshi"_

"Hey Ino I was wondering are you doing anything tonight? If so bring me along please!

_"Hehe I was just about to call you for that reason too. Im stuck at home doing nothing, to think the day we got back we're bored._

"Yes we truly are a sad story Ino, how about we go to Rave? I heard it's really HOT.

_"Anything that is HOT we have to go too. Dont worry I know the adress, so I'll meet you there alright._

"Bye Ino" "Bye Sakura"

I hanged up the phone. What could I wear?

**Inner Sakura: **

**What about Tacky kind of Colorful?**

**Sakura:**

**No that's so last year. **

**Inner Sakura:**

**Very true, well then how about goth ?**

**Sakura:**

**The chains are heavy mou. **

**Inner Sakura:**

**Oh my gosh I should have said this sooner how about Sexy but Sweet ?**

**Sakura:**

**I love that idea! Thank you so much!**

I went through my closet, looking for a certain outfit I've been killing for a moment to wear. I ran to the bathroom, and got ready. I walked out, in a white ripped pair of skin tight skinny jeans, black pumps, and a midnight blue v-neck cami. _It sort of reminds me of Sasuke's hair. _I tied my hair in a bun messily leaving pieces of my hair to frame my face, and side bangs.

As I walk out my house, who do I see? Ooh nobody really, except Sasuke. What is he doing here?

"Oi pinky where you going dressed like that?" Why did he have to be born?! I started to walk towards him.

"What's wrong with the way i'm dressing?" My outfit was cute, and my hair was nicely done I think.

"You look like you trying to get some tonight." I could see the smirk plastering onto his face

"Ooh shut up stop talking badly about yourself, your the ManWHORE!" I was smiling and laughing, which I haven't in a while.

Was it all because Sasuke makes me happy? No.

"Hn. Where are you going ?" Was he really questioning me?

"I dont have to to tell you." Yeah, who's laughing now!

"Well if you don't I'll do something that I know I'll enjoy, but you Im not sure." He wouldn't dare try anything.

"Too bad, because I know you won't." Sticking my tongue at him

"Keep your tongue in your mouth" "Why?"

"Because of this." "Huh-"

Before I even knew it he was tongue kissing me.

& for this one time, it felt_ right._

_Why am I feeling this way?_

This isn't right! Sasuke's my ex. I shouldn't be kissing my ex!

**Inner Sakura: **

**Technically your not kissing him. He is doing all of the kissing. XD**

**Sakura:**

**Seriously out of all times, you got to be here ?**

**Inner Sakura:**

**Sakura, Naive little sakura I am always here.**

She is so wierd now-a-days. Then I remember what's going on, I pushed Sasuke away as hard as I could and apparently it seems as though my hardest hurts.

"Hey what was that for?" His eyes showing hurt, but his tone was still very playful.

"What was the kiss for?" I must admit though it felt _nice._

"Is it bad for a guy to miss his girlfriend?" He pulled me into an embrace.

I was surprised but relaxed after 5 seconds. His embrace was warm, and made me feel safe.

I dont know why but I have a feeling this is going to be happening alot more often.

* * *

REVIEW DUDE'S AND DUDETTES.

Click the review button :)

It's short! Got a problem tell your mom .

Also do not do drugs, dont drink, and don't smoke!


	3. Drunk Sakura, and Reasons

Me: What's up all my homies?

Gaara: Your homies, are my cookies.

Me: Gaara shut up! I still love you though XD

Sasuke: Shut up and start the story, Sakura misses me!

Sakura: Yeah okay. Sureee.

Disclaimer: Sweetnessisgone does not own Naruto, but she does own a Coach bag!

* * *

**_I WANT YOU BACK SAKURA!!_**

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" What is with this boy?!

"Nani is there something wrong?" Sasuke was acting **_DUMB_** as if he didn't know a thing I was talking about.

Seriously is Sasuke pmsing? Because he knows what is going on. Sasuke stop acting like you don't know what is going on!

"You, you bastard! Let me go!" Wow I sounded so helpless just now. I struggled out of the bastards arms.

"For now I'll let you go. You'll come back though."( AN:Haha it rhymes!) I am going to slap that smirk off his face!

"Sasuke are you using quotes on me?" Ha idiot thats from a Christina Aguilara song!

"Hn." & he wonders why we aren't together no more, **BECAUSE HE CAN'T FUCKING SPEAK! NO ONE CAN HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION WITH HIM!**

"There we go again Sasuke with Hn's and Aa's! Watch one day, a HN is going to bite your ass!" Wow I sure sound'd like a major idiot..

"Good one Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke flashs that sexy smirk of his.

_Oh my gosh! What a god. I hate that smirk. Why? Because it's god damn sexy!_

**BUZZ BUZZ**

_-**Where are you? Your 30 minutes late! If you don't arrive soon prepare for a whipping **_

_**- Your favorite girl Ino!**_

Oh shit, I almost forgot to meet Ino!

"Look Sasuke, I can't talk right now. I have to meet Ino" Why am I explaining myself to him? No clue.

"Aa let me drive you there."

Lending his right hand to me. **HELL YEAH BABY!** Free ride! Jackpot! Since I don't have a ride why the hell not.

"Yeah sure sure, just don't try to molest me."

I can't help but glance at him. I got to watch out for any tricks, or else .... Naw, Sasuke wouldn't do that. Or would he? Heh, being with him.. Makes me wierd.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke turned to the passenger seat, ad opened the door for me. Surprisingly..

I jumped into the car. I remember all the things that happened right in this car, when I was dating the **_ASSHOLE._**

**If I think about it _THE ASSHOLE,_ practically made me kiss him right in this car when we were _fifteen_. And more, but _BAD MEMORIES . So I won't tell._**

"Oi, Sakura! Are you dead?" Sasuke's voice is so yummy.(AN:LOL that's what I think of his voice!)

"Sherlock, do I look dead?" Boy is he a dumbass.

"No, but you were pretty like dazed there." Ooh that's a good reason. _I guess._

"I was thinking gosh!"

"Get your panties out of a knot. Why so stingy?" Why Im so stingy?! Your **FUCKING **stingy!

" I will KILL you. **_SHADDAP and DRIVE!_**" Just for what you said recently, I should go all ninja on his ass!(An: Get it ninja? Naruto. Ninja !)

"Okay Okay. Where are you supposed to go?" He mumbled.

Shit, I forgot. Um was it _DISASTER? _No no. _RAVEN? _Can't be. _RAVE? _Yeah that's it!

"Sasuke, do you know where the **Rave **is?" I wonder what the Rave is like. With that name, it seems so _AWESOME!_

" Do I know? Of course I do. I was going to take you there tonight. Though it seems you are going there anyway" He smiled.

_Woah did I miss that gorgous smile. Wait a minute?! I missed his smile! Why am I? Ugh I hate Sasuke! Shouldn't I?_

I heard the engine start. This baby sounds brand new! When we were kids boy this thing needed a tune up almost every month! Ha good times!

I smiled to myself.

"See Sakura-Chan I knew you would be happy to see me! That's why your grinning like a lovestruck girl! Just like when we young." His voice suddenly got lower as he reached that last sentence.

Was he depressed about how we could not be together? If anything I thought he didn't give a _flying fuck. _From what I hear I was wrong.

**BUT SERIOUSLY! Do I look like a lovestruck girl to him?!**

Suddenly the car came to a stop. Why? I was enjoying my time with Sasuke. . .

"Sa-Ku-Ra, we are here." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out. I felt his arm slide around my waist.

He walked me inside.

I knew all eyes on us. The blush was rising up to my face.

Ino ran towards me with her boyfriend Shikamaru behind her.

"Hey Billboard brow! Your late." Then her eye's wandered to what or should I saw who was beside me.

"What is **_HE _**doing here?" In a monotone voice she said.

Sasuke angered because of the way she had adressed him.

Ino blinked and scoffed.

"Suck it Uchiha!" She was laughing her ass off.

Sasuke was glaring at her intensely.

_Ino's thought: Holy shit what's with the look man*sweatdrop*_

"Sakura-chan! TEME?!!" That just went from loud. To serious. To bored. To like **_EFFIN SHITTTTT._**

"Dobe." Sasuke said boredly.

"Teme! What are you doing here?" Naruto said in a much calmer voice then before.

"Just decided to take a stroll. Why is that a problem?" In a irritated voice he replied.

"No." Wow the room just got quiet.

"Come on Sakura-Chan ditch him! Let's dance!" Ino said not giving me a chance to even say yes or no!

She swooped me into the dance floor, we started of doing what most people our age do. _grind_. And we practically do that to any man AND woman that is near.

Apparently my victim was Gaara No Sabaku.

I grab his arm, and drag him into the dance floor with me.

his face was as emotionless as ever.

Boy was he stiff! Now if only there was a way I could make him dance. I got it!

I start guiding him, and tell him to express himself.

Woah! Did I say he was stiff? All he needs is a few encouraging words and BAM!

We got a dancing machine!

Sasuke starts to come into the crowd pushing through tons of people.

"Sakura!" He tries to scream over the crowd. I still hear him although. Doesn't mean I have to reply though.

I continue to bob my head to the beat of the music and dance with Gaara.

"Sakura!" He screams again trying to get my attention. I once again ignore it.

"God Dammnit Sakuraaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke grabs my arm and leads me away to the table containing all of my friends. Leaving Gaara on the dance floor alone.

Not that Gaara noticed. He was too busy with the dancing.

"Agh what a party pooper. What?" My voice gave of the sense that I was _slightly irriated._ No, no, no, not fully_._ Just_ slightly._

He gave of the look that said "What are you doing dancing with him?" See after dating Sasuke for plenty of time you start to understand everything about him.

I gave him a look of "What is it to you?" He most likely could read me just aswell as I could read him.

He scoffed. That's a sign that he does.

I walked the other way to the bar. "Give me a Tequila please!" I said to the bartender.

"Here you go, enjoy." He said.

Ah, this drink is like heaven to me. What sucks though? It's so strong, that it could get me drunk after only 4 cups!

Now im up to my third cup! Another one to go and we've got the different kind of me. The type that scares and embarreses my inner, which is hard to do!

**_Normal Pov_**

Sasuke stares at Sakura in disbelief as of now she's dancing on the bar table giving the club a show.

He can't believe that of all time's she choose's to get drunk now. When he's around. Reason why? Because he can't deny a drunk Sakura.

Then when drunk Sakura wakes up as her usual self .... God will it hurt all day for Sasuke.

Sasuke then walks up to the bar. Grab's her by the waist and starts pulling her down gently.

Putting her on his back in piggyback position he carries her toward the exits of the club.

"BOOOOOO" the crowd of men who was enjoying the show were clearly displeased with Sasuke.

Sakura stumbles as she tries to get on her own two feet. Looking like a hot mess, and Sasuke oh him? He is not doing so good.

"Come on Sakura, lets get you home." He passes by the table holding their group of companions. He nods signaling he was going home & so was Sakura.

The all do not mind, except Ino who's keeping an eye on him. As if seeing into his thoughts to see what his intentions with drunk Sakura was.

Sakura was currently tugging onto his spikes. "Nehhhhh, Sasu-Chan! Your hair is spikey!" No really?

Sasuke replies with a grunt.

"Mouu, Sasu-Channn!" He twitchs at the nickname. The first time he let her get away with it, but now he wasn't sure. He tries to ignore it.

"Sasu-Chan?"

_ignore._

"Sasu-Chan?"

_ignore._

"Sasu-Chan!" In a much louder voice and a bit more whiny.

_Kami help him now!_

"What?!" He said. "What crawled up your butt?" She said while giggling softly.

He once again ignored that and focused on her soft giggling as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Sakura places her head on his shoulder. She turns to look at him, and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke can't fight the blush coming onto his face.

His glee was noticable. He was hoping maybe he could soon convince her to take him back.

Truth was the only reason he broke up with her was all because of the fame of being a actor.

His manager, believed it wasn't a good idea to date someone while he has fans.

It's because his fans would be disappointed because he was taken.

Then fans who didn't really care would try to get rid of Sakura, to have him.

He of course didn't want Sakura to get hurt. So he thought it was best to do that.

Never did he think Sakura would go out to pursue a career as a singer.

He always tried to convince her when they were dating.

But she always said it was to embarressing.

She always used to sing to him while they walked. Or do anything actually!

He is sort of proud of her though, for gaining the confidence to do what she loves.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Yeah Im not so sorry. I lost inspirtation. Then I was listening to

"Hot Mess" by "Cobra Starship.

Then it just came to me like "BAM!"

HEHE.

P E A C E :)


End file.
